Listen with your Heart
by RegularShowFan12
Summary: After being in a bad relationship with Jeremy, Rigby turns to Mordecai who he haven't seen for years. Rigby began to fall in love with Mordecai. It is more to the story but I'm keeping it a suprise. Mordecai/Rigby. (Cover doesn't belong to me)
1. Chapter 1

Rigby's point of View)

I softly watched my boyfriend Jeremy talked on the phone. Today is our anniversary. We spend the day watching Tv and talking to Chad and when I mean Taking to Chad, I meant he was talking to Chad.

I looked up as I heard him laugh. It's been around two years since I moved in with Jeremy. Mordecai was Right. I shouldn't have Moved in with him. He treats me like I'm nothing. When we first started dating he was actually one of the bestest Boyfriend's anyone could ever ask for but now, All he ever does is to talk to Chad. He never talks to me, Kiss me, Hug me, take me out. I wish I stayed with Mordecai.

Mordecai

I miss him so much. Jeremy is always so jealous when I try to hang around with him and if I do talk or hang around him. Jeremy would try to pick up a fight with Mordecai.

"Um Jeremy , Can we do something?" I asked as I leaned closer to him. Jeremy looked up and shushed me softly before went back to the call with Chad. I sighed softly as I went back to the TV.

Ding

I took my phone out and smiled widely.

New message

To Rigby

Hey Rigby, Haven't spoken to you for a while. How are you :) I miss you loads.

From Mordecai

I smiled widely as i replied back.

To Mordecai

Hey dude! I'm good how are you?

From Rigby.

New message

To Rigby

I'm great, I just want to ask if you would like to come for a visit? I have my own house .

From Mordecai

"Who are you talkin to?" Jeremy asked. I jumped slightly as I looked towards Jeremy, "Just a friend." I replied

Jeremy nodded slightly as he tried to take a look.

"Who?"

"Mordecai." I replied with a small shrug as I quickly messaged him back.

To Mordecai

Of course! I have no Plans anyway.

From Rigby

"Why are you messaging him?" Jeremy asked again. I looked up confused, "Because he is my best friend and I haven't spoken to him for a while." I replied as I smiled when I heard my phone go off.

When I was about to open it, Jeremy quickly snached it away from me. "HEY." I yelled as I tried to snatch the phone back. Jeremy slightly pushed me away taking the phone, Opening the Message.

Jeremy face fell as he slightly looked up, "Why have you been Messaging him? I thought I told you not too." Jeremy say softly as he glared at me a bit.

I glared back, "you are the one who been ignoring me and ditching me for Chad. Anyway, Like I said Before, Mordecai is my best friend." I Explained before adding, "Now give me back my phone." I yelled softly as I climbed on the sofa, Trying to snatch it of Him.

"No! I am not giving it back until you stop Texting That Mordecai dude." Jeremy snarled as he pushed me away. I groaned as I stood up.

"GIVE IT BACK." I yelled angrily.

Jeremy glared at me softly. He walked towards me softly, picking me up by the collar. "W-What are you doing? Get off me!" I yelled.

"DON' .DARE YELL AT ME AGAIN." Jeremy dropped me on the ground. Walking upstairs. Calling Chad.

I'm used to this. Jeremy always do this. He would punch me if I didn't made eye contact with him. He would pick me up, yell at me and Then drop me if I would yell at him or stand up for myself. He would smack me if I didn't do what I been told.

I quickly rushed up stiars. I walked towards our room. Hearing Jeremy in the bathroom.

I quickly picked up my suitcase and packed everything. I walked towards the bathroom. If I want see Mordecai then I need my phone back.

I knocked on the door.

"What?" Jeremy opened the door. Glaring at me.

I smiled.

"Your right. I don't know why I talk to Mordecai. He is a jerk." I lied as I smiled.

Jeremy smiled softly before giving me my phone.

"Prove it! Message him to say that you hate him." I gulped as I quickly opened the message. I looked at the address and quickly put the phone in my pockets.

"Show me then." Jeremy says as I shooked my head. Walking away. Jeremy was about to say something but got cut off by his phone Ringing.

He glared at me.

"Stay there." Jeremy picked up the call. Locking himself in the bathroom again.

I quickly picked up my suitcase. Rushing out.

I picked up my phone and message Mordecai.

To Mordecai

I be right there x

From Rigby

To Rigby

Great :)

From Mordecai

I put my phone away and ran to Mordecai's. Just in case Jeremy catches me or something.

Rigby picked up his phone. Checking the address just in case. Rigby groaned.

Mordecai house is 8 miles away.

Rigby sighed.

(Later)

I looked at Mordecai's house. To be honest I became very Jealous when I seen his house.

The entrance has Double glazed entrance door, double radiator, laminate flooring, stairs providing access to the first floor landing, door to the under stairs storage cupboard, door to:

I sighed happily as he walked towards Mordecai's house. I knocked on the door.

Mordecai suddenly opened the door and smiled widly. hugging me tightly. "I miss you so much." Mordecai hugged me tightly but suddenly stopped them he Heard me mumbling out "Ow."

Mordecai pulled away. Staring deep into my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"NO you didn't hurt me. It's just." I rubbed my arm nervously.

Mordecai looked at my suitcase.

"What happened? What's going on?" I suddenly teared up.

Mordecai took me in. He led me to the living room. We both sat down. Mordecai grabbed my hand. Holding it tightly.

"How Come your wet?" Mordecai asked as he stroked my sweaty Hair. "I ran 8 miles to get here." I replied smiling weakly.

"8 miles? Here, take your jumper off." Mordecai says as he tried to pull my jumper off.

"NO WAIT." I yelled as I pushed him off me.

"woah Dude, What the hell." Mordecai yelled.

I looked away, rubbing my arm softly.

Mordecai looked at me for a moment before sitting next to me. "Did Jeremy done anything to you?" Mordecai asked. I shooked my head.

Mordecai grabbed my hands again. Holding it tightly. Slightly kissing them softly.

"You sure?"

I sighed as I shooked my head.

"What did he do to you?"

"H-He was just very abusive towards me." I mumbled out as I looked away.

"Did he hurt you?"

I looked at him. Nodded softly.

Mordecai cursed under his breath before wrapping his arm around me. Holding me tightly.

"Where did he hurt you?" He asked.

I pulled up my sleeves. Showing him the bruises around my arm.

Mordecai nodded as he slightly pulled me into his chest.

"You okay Now?"

I nodded as he held me tightly.

"Where else?"

"Around my stomach, Back, Hips and chest." I admitted as I held him closely.

"I'm so glad that I came to you Mordecai. Everyday he always hurting me. I had enough with it." I mumbled out, Tears rolling down my cheek .

"Shh I got you. As long as you here with me. I won't let anyone touch you." I Smiled I hugged him tightly.

Mordecai softly pulled away and stood up.

"I be back now." Mordecai smiled as softly walked away.

I sighed as I leaned my head against the sofa.

DING

I took my phone from my pockets and opened the message.

To Rigby

Where are you? All of your stuff is Missing?

From Jeremy

I gulped softly as I softly put my phone away. This what I get of I leave the house.

I got cut out from my thoughts when Mordecai wrapped a blanket around me.

"Have some rest. I make you some lunch." Mordecai smiled as he softly walked away. I quickly grabbed his arm. Making him stop from his tracks.

"Please stay?" I asked. Mordecai turned around and smiled.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing! It just...Please Stay?" I asked as Mordecai nodded sitting next me. He pulled me back into his arms.

"You wanna stay here for a while?" Mordecai asked as I nodded, "Yes please." I mumbled. Mordecai chuckled as he hugged me tighter.

I looked around the house.

"This is a nice place. How much was it?" I asked as I looked up.

"£167,995." Mordecai replied before adding, "it has 3 bedrooms. So you could crash in one." I nodded before smiling, "Thank you so much Mordecai." I said.

"Anytime." Mordecai replied pulling away.

"You want something to eat?"

I nodded as I smiled, "Sure."

Mordecai smiled back as he walked away.

This house is actually Very nice. Has has a Samsung 6 Smart Tv. A

Standard Leather Couch With a Arm rest and a Awesome double-recliner mechanism that enables us to stretch out, lay back and relax. He is so lucky. The carpets are a Orange Splinter range Rug.

Mordecai soon came back and gave me a bowl of soup and a can of soda.

"Thanks." I said before adding, "Um Mordecai?"

"Yes?"

"Not tying to sound cheeky but...How much does all of his cost You?"

Mordecai looked up confused.

"Why you asking?"

"Sorry it's just...all of these seems super Expensive?" I Replied as I took a sip from my soup.

"The Tv, Cartpets, The house. Everything. " I added.

"You are so weird?" Mordecai chuckled as I glared at him.

"Well half of these Benson and Skips Gave me. I bought the Television, Cartpets, the bed and the coach and the house. Skips and benson gave me the rest." Mordecai replied before adding.

"So basically I spent £168,722.9 all together." Mordecai said as he sighed.

"How did you get the money?" I asked.

"Working. " Mordecai replied before looking at the time.

"It's getting late! I'm going to bed. You coming?" I nodded as put the empty bowl on the coffee Table. Following Mordecai Upstairs.

"Here is your Room. I'm just next door if you need anything. The bathroom is just down there. Anything else you need?" I Shooked my head.

Mordecai smiled as gave me a quick Hug. "Good Night ."

"Good Night." I watched Mordecai walked back to his room. I softly shut the door and laid down on the bed.

Ding

New message

To Rigby

WHERE ARE YOU!

From Jeremy.

I put my phone away and rested. I hope he would just leave me alone.

(The next Morning)

I got woken up by some noises from downstairs. I yawned softly as I sat up from my bed. I walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen. Spotting Mordecai in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Mordecai smiled as he told me to sit down. I yawned as I did was I been told and sat down.

"Morning." I groaned as i rubbed my eyes. I'm so tired.

"I made you some Breakfast." Mordecai placed a plate of Eggs, toast and bacon by me.

"Thanks Man." I said as I looked away. Feeling Guilty.

"Don't mention. I'm going to work okay. Will you be fine on your Own?" Mordecai asked as he looked at me. Smiling.

I smiled back, "Sure.'

"Great." Mordecai smiled again.

"Help Yourself with anything in the fridge. There are videogames in the livingroom. You are welcome to watch some television. If you want to go out, there are some spare Keys on the Coffee Table." Mordecai pulled out $30 From his pockets and handed it me.

"Here some Money if you want to go somewhere."

"Thanks dude. You been a great help." Mordecai smiled.

"Anytime Dude." Mordecai blushed a bit as he rubbed his neck.

"On my lunch Break. Do you wanna...grab some lunch together?" Mordecai asked as he looked away nervously.

"I would love to." I Smiled widely.

"Great! See you at 12." Mordecai smiled as he softly walked away.

I smiled back as I decided to eat my Breakfast.

After I eaten My breakfast I decided to visit Eileen. I haven't seen her for 2 years.

I picked up the spare keys and walked outside.

I picked up my phone. I have no idea where The coffee Shop is so I'm calling Mordecai to help me out.

I dialed his Number and shockingly he picked up very Quick.

Ring

Ring

Mordecai: Hey Rigby! You okay?

Rigby: yeah I was wondering if you could tell me where the Coffee shop is. I want to visit Eileen.

Mordecai: Sure, it's only 10 Blocks away. Just carrying on going Straight then you should see it.

Rigby: Thanks man.

Mordecai: Bye

Rigby:Bye

Hangs up

I put my phone away and went straight down.

It didn't really took me long to get there since its only 10 block walk. I sighed as I opened the doors. I walked in. Sitting down on a table.

I waited for a while until Eileen Shows up.

"Hey may I - Rigby? "Eileen paused.

I smiled as I waved.

Eileen smiled widely as she hugged me.

"I missed you so Much. What happened?" Eileen asked as she sat across me.

"I...couldn't take it anymore Elieen. So I ran off and went to Mordecai." I Explained to her what happened which only took 5 minutes.

"Wow...How dare he hurts you! You are okay though?'' Eileen asked as I nodded.

"I'm fine now?" I replied.

"So, did you Broke up with him?" Eileen asked as I shooked my head.

"You should brake up with him unless you want him after you." Eileen says as I sighed.

"Your Right." I took out my Phone and messaged him quickly. My hands are shaking while I tried to type.

To Jeremy

I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I'm breaking with you.

From Rigby.

"Done." I said as I put my phone away.

Eileen nodded as she smiled. I smiled back.

Ding

I gulped. Scared it might be Jeremy.

I opened the msssage and smiled. It's Mordecai.

To Rigby.

Ready fo For lunch? I'm outside the coffee shop.

From Mordecai.

"I have to go. Nice to see you." We both hugged before I quickly walked. I walked out from the shop. Spotting Mordecai sitting in the car.

"Ready?" Mordecai asked as he opened the door for me. I thanked him sat down while he sat in the passenger seat.

"Love your car?" I said as Mordecai smiled starting the car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as Mordecai started to drive.

"What about Wing Kingdom?" Mordecai asked as I nodded excitedly. I haven't eaten in Wing kingdom for ages.

"Yeah." I Smiled widly as Mordecai smiled softly.

"They do sing along now in wing Kingdom." Mordecai says.

"Sing along?" I asked confused.

"What do they call it...karaoke I meant." Mordecai says.

I nodded.

"You want to do it." I joked as I laughed at his reaction.

"I'm not that kind of Guy." Mordecai replied as I laughed.

"We done it before reamber."

"Yeah I Remember talking trash about our friends and almost getting in hostipal to get the videotape. That's the reason why I don't like doing karaoke." Mordecai replied as I laughed again.

"I really missed you Rigby. It hurts me hearing the way that Monster been treating you." Mordecai replied as he sighed sadly.

I smiled as I held his hand tightly, "its okay. I'm here now. I know you will protect me." I said as Mordecai held my hand tighter.

"Of course I protect you." Mordecai says as he parked.

"We are here." Mordecai smiled as he grabbed my hand. Both of us walked inside. We sat down on the table.

Two people were in middle of doing a karaoke together. I'm guessing the are a couple because they were singing Secret love song by little mix and Jason derulo. Plus they were holding hands and hugging and all. Gross. But I have to Admit. They are very good singers.

"So Rigby, now that we are alone and you calmed down. Why don't tell me what's been happening. I really want to know what he been doing to you." Mordecai says as he squeezed my hands.

I sighed as I looked up, "it was fun at First. We went out nearly every day. He would always find a way to make me happy." I sighed.

"But then Chad came back from Collage. Ever since then Jeremy been very mean. I done hardly anything and I try my best to Make it work buts it's very hard when he doesn't love me back. " I looked away.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Mordecai says. His face calm face suddenly changed to angry and hurt.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"How come you never called? Do you what I been through! I thought you hated me or forgot about me. I was depressed for months." Mordecai said angrily.

I looked at him in shock. I never saw that coming.

"I W-Was S-Scared?" I mumbled out.

"Scared of what? If you was scared how come you message me fine when I messaged you first?" Mordecai said still has the angry voice on.

"Do you have any idea what I been through? I can't even leave the house without Jeremy beaten the crap out of me. I wanted to call but every time I tried he would hurt me. I was too scared to message you or call you." I said.

"You messaged me perfectly before." Mordecai replied crossing his arms.

"That's only because he was distracted, And That was the day when I had my phone back! Jeremy always would steal my phone off me and won't give it back. The day you messaged me was the day I had my phone back. I was lucky that he was on the phone to Chad because he would've hurt me." I sighed as I looked away before adding.

"You never messaged me or called me either so I don't know why you having a go at me for." I mumbled out.

"I...I'm sorry Rigby." Mordecai said as I ignored him.

Ding

I picked up my phone.

To Rigby

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER? YOU BETTER COME BACK!

from Jeremy

I sighed as I put my phone away. Rested my hands on my chin.

"Look." Mordecai grabbed the both of my hands. Holding it.

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to make you upset. I should've known not to ask you because now i know what you been through. I was just upset because I thought you hated me so I was to scared to message you or call you with out being told the you hated me."

I smiled as I hugged him. He hugged back and smiled widely.

"Ready to order!"

"Um yeah, we both would like to have the barbecue wings with two large sodas." Mordecai smiled towards me. I smiled back.

"Good choice. Your food will be ready soon." The waiter smiled as he softly walked away.

"So Mordecai, are you still working at the park?" I asked as He nodded.

"Yep, Everyone misses you man. Work been very boring without you." Mordecai says before he smiled widely.

"I know! Why don't you work back to the park? We have a job opening anyway." Mordecai asked as a huge smile spread actors his face.

I smiled, "I don't know..."

"Please?"Mordecai begged.

I sighed as I nodded.

"Why Not."

Mordecai smiled as he hugged me close.

I smiled as I hugged back.

"Wait, what about Jeremy? He might look for you?" Mordecai says a worried expression spread across his face.

"Don't worry! I broken up with him." I replied before adding, "I just need to worry about where I need to stay." I said softly.

Mordecai smiled again.

"Why don't you live with me?"

I looked up.

"R-Really?"

Mordecai nodded as he smiled wildly.

"It be super fun."

I smiled as I nodded.

"Okay."

Mordecai smiled as he hugged me tightly. I smiled as I hugged back.

(Back to the house)

"Today been super fun." Mordecai says as both of us walked upstairs.

"I know right. Thanks Mordecai." I replied as he set a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed.

"Good night." Mordecai says as he softly walked away to his room before stopping.

"Hey Rigs?"

"Yeah." I turned around and smiled.

"Welcome Home". Mordecai smiled as he went to his room.

I sighed happily as I walked back new room. I laid down on my bed. Hugging my pillow softly.

I think I'm in love with Mordecai.

I pulled the covers over me. Falling asleep softly.

...

A:N

Chapter 1 done!

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one and I really hope you will enjoy reading this book as well.

Anyway, here is the full summary. I forgot to add it at the start :/ Oh well.

(Full Summary)

After being in a bad relationship with Jeremy, Rigby turns to Mordecai who he haven't seen for years. Rigby began to fall in love with Mordecai

Morby story xD There are more to the story of course but I wanted to keep it a surprise.

Rated T because it has a lot of violence and bad language soon.

Oh well, stay tuned to Chapter 2 and please review to tell me what you think. By the way, Sorry for my really bad Grammar Dx.

Review

Add

Follow

Favourite


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai smiled as he walked

to his new roommate bedroom. He knocked on the door. Waiting for a reply.

"Come in." Rigby called out as Mordecai walked inside, holding a plate of bacon, Eggs and toast with a cup of coffee. "I made you some breakfast." Mordecai says as he placed the plate in Rigby's lap. Rigby smiled widly as he thanked him. "So, what do you think about our house?" Mordecai asked as he sat next to Rigby. Rigby nodded as he finished chewing.

"This place is incredibly awesome! Thanks for letting me stay." Rigby replied as he smiled. Mordecai smiled back.

"Don't need to thank me. Do you really think I would kick my best friend out who happens to have nowhere else to go." Mordecai says as Rigby giggled.

"Anyway, I have to go to work again today. I'm going to talk to Benson about you having your job back." Rigby smiled again.

"Thanks again Mordo! If it wasn't for you. I would be out there in a cold probably." Rigby replied as Mordecai hugged him slightly.

"I'm glad that you came to me! Now that I got you. Jeremy will never touch you again. " Rigby hugged back, nuzzling his head against Mordecai's shoulder.

Mordecai smiled as he softly pulled away.

"I'm have to go to work. The house is yours so go ahead to explore and whatever you want. I be back soon around lunch time to have lunch with you." Mordecai smiled as he walked away.

Rigby sighed softly as he picked up a toast. Taking a bite. He was so tired. After when he was finished. Rigby decided to have a work around. First he Decided to walk around upstairs.

He walked into the bathroom and eyes widen slightly. He has a nice bathroom.

It's was like a Milan Modern. The bathtub was a squeezed along with a glass door for the showers. A square sink and the floor were little black and white squares patterns. He also had some other stuff but you don't really want to read about Mordecai's bathroom!

After when Rigby finished walking around. He stopped at Mordecai's room. Should he have a look around?

Rigby shook his head. Decided to walk downstairs to watch some Tv. Rigby yawned as he down on the sofa. Turning on the Tv. He wish Mordecai was here. He really wanted Mordecai to be here and keep him company.

Rigby sighed as he decided to visit Eileen. He didn't really catched up with her yesterday.

Rigby walked outside. Walking straight.

(Coffee Shop)

"Thank you so much for the visit Rigby!" Eileen says as she hugged him tightly. Rigby smiled as he hugged back tightly. Rigby smiled as he sat down across Eileen.

"So, how's work?" Rigby asked as he smiled widly. Eileen smiled back, "its been Alright. Margaret left town town."

"Really Why?" Rigby asked a bit shock. Eileen shrugged her shoulders, "she just wanted to move on with life. Her and Mordecai dating for a couple of mouths but it didn't worked out." Eileen says.

"How come?" Rigby asked.

"Mordecai confessed that he was Gay which was fine for Margaret. So they broke up."

"Wait...He gay." Rigby asked a but shocked.

Eileen nodded before clearing her troat.

"Anyway, how's you and Mordecai." Eileen asked as Rigby nodded excitedly.

"We are doing fine! He let me move in with him and he is talking to Benson today to convince him to get my job back." Rigby replied as Eileen nodded before smiling widly.

"If you are moving in with Mordecai. That's means you need new stuff."

"Yeah so." Rigby replied.

Eileen check her watch before smiling excitedly. "Luckily I have the rest of the day off. Which means." Eileen pulled Rigby outside,

"Shopping!" Eileen squealed as she pulled him into the Car. Rigby groaned as he shooked his head. "Nooooo! Eileen please." Rigby begged as Eileen shooked her head. Smiling excitedly. Rigby groaned as he decided just to go with it.

(Shoppig Centre)

''What about this.'' Eileen asked as she placed a black Adidas Jumper. Rigby shrugged as he crossed his arms.

''Come on Rigby, this is fun!'' Eileen says as she placed the jumper in th basket.

''why are we even getting kids clothes Anyway.'' Rigby asked as he moaned when Eileen giggled. ''Because these are the only clothes that fits you.'' Eileen laughed as she took out a Black-Teeshirt with a huge bubble Writing, FIST PUMP.

"What about this." Eileen asked as gave Rigby the top. Rigby took It and smiled widely.

"Yeah." Eileen laughed as she placed the top in the basket. She turned around and have Rigby the Basket.

"I'm going to get some clothes for my self. You go and pick whatever you want." Eileen says before adding, " I be over the girls clothes if you needed me." Eileen smiled as Rigby nodded. Watching her waking away.

Rigby sighed as he looked through the clothes. So far he has 6 Jeans, 10 tops and 12 jumpers in the basket. He can't afford all of that. Rigby picked up Some Nike tops and putting them in the basket. They should he enough for far. As Rigby was about to walk away he heard a little cough.

Rigby turned around. Spotting Chad standing there. Smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Rigby asked as Chad shrugged. Walking closer.

"Why did you Broke up with Jeremy?" Chad asked as he walked even closer as Rigby walked backwards.

"Mind your business." Rigby spat.

Chad shooked his head as he stopped.

"Do you know that Jeremy doesn't care! He actually begging me to live with him." Chad replied with a slight groan.

"Why don't you?" Rigby asked.

Chad looked up as he sighed, "Look Rigby, I'm just going to be straight with you. Jeremy has been cheating on you from the past 2 years."

Rigby got taken back.

"How do you know?"

"because he been cheating on me with you. I didn't even know until he told me the truth." Chad replied as he shoved his hands on his pockets.

"When did he told you?"Rigby asked.

"Yesterday! When you first moved in with him, he told me that you were just a freind ." Chad mumbled out before smiling. "It doesn't matter know anyway because I moved on." Chad says as he smiled.

"Already?"

Chad Nodded before adding, "I have to go. Bye." Chad slowly walked away. Leaving a confused Rigby.

Rigby sighed as he decided to go back to Eileen.

(Back to the house)

Rigby dropped the bags on the floor. Falling on the couch. He was was tired from the shopping.

Rigby let out a yawn as he decided to watch some Tv.

Beep

Rigby groaned as he lazily took out his phone.

To Rigby

Hey Rigs, sorry but i have to miss my lunch break today. I will be back soon and I have some news for you.

From Mordecai

Rigby sighed as he laid down. Continuing to watch TV. Still thinking about the whole thing with Chad. Did Jeremy actually cheated on him. That explains everything.

Rigby yawned as he rested on the sofa.

Maybe he should sleep it off.

(Couple of hours later)

Rigby yawned as he rubbed his eyes softly. He slowly sat up but then suddenly paused. He didn't reamberd having a blanket over him.

"You awake." Mordecai says as he walked in the living room. Siting next to Rigby. Rigby nodded.

"I came back and saw you a sleep so I decided to wrap a blanket around you." Mordecai replied as he smiled. Rigby smiled back.

"Anyway, I talked to Benson today and he agreed to let you work at the park again! Ain't that great." Mordecai says as a huge smiled spread on his face.

Rigby looked at him in shock.

"Woah really." Mordecai nodded as he smiled widly.

"You start tomorrow. Now what about we celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Rigby couldn't help but to laugh.

"We going to celebrating with your new job and new home. We can order pizza and have a moive night." Rigby nodded excitedly.

"I order the pizza." Mordecai took out his phone and dailed the pizza place. Giving Rigby a small Wink. Rigby blushed a bit as he smiled happily.

"I pick the film." Rigby added as he looked around before asking, "um, where are the films." Rigby asked. Mordecai hanged up and smiled, "there are all in a box in my room. I get them." Mordecai replied as he smiled before walking up stairs. Rigby sighed Happily again. Even though he just broken up with Jeremy. He has already fallen in love with Mordecai. Rigby quickly shooked his head. No, he doesn't love Mordecai. Him and Mordecai are just friends, there is no way Rigby fancies Mordecai...Does he?

"Hey man, pick any moive." Mordecai says as he placed the box in his lap. Rigby nodded as he digged through the films. Taking out a horror.

"This should he fine." Rigby says as Mordecai smiled happily. Placing the film in.

(Start of the film)

They wasn't really paying attention at the start. Mordecai was too busy getting the sodas Ready and snacks. He placed the snacks and drinks on the coffee table. Mordecai also grabbed a blanket that he wrapped around him and Rigby.

(Middle of the Film)

After waiting for ages, the pizza has finally came and finally they relaxed and watched the film. Confused at the start since they missed half of it and has to guess what happened.

(End of the film)

When he film Finally finished. Rigby was sleeping on Mordecai's chest. Mordecai chuckled as he turned off the Tv and wrapped his arms around Rigby. He cuddled agaisnt him. Falling asleep softly.

6:17am

"Rigby!"

*Groans*

"Rigby, Come on wait up."

Rigby groans as he opened his eyes. Spotting Mordecai kneeling in front of Him.

"Time for work. You go upstairs and get ready while I make you breakfast." Rigby nodded as he walked upstairs with a slight yawn. He was so tired. Rigby walked it his room and decided to wear a white top, a black adidas jumper and some jeans. He yawned again and walked downstairs. Spotting Mordecai in the kitchen.

"Eat up your breakfast. Then we have to go to work." Mordecai says as I nodded. Sitting down. Eating my breakfast.

"Are you going to have breakfast? " Rigby asked.

"I already had breakfast. I woke up at 6. I decided to leave you to have Seventeen minutes of sleep before I wake you up." Rigby blushed as he smiled. Finishing of his breakfast.

"So, Three days without Jeremy. How does it feel?" Mordecai asked as he sat across Rigby.

Rigby smiled, "its actually a good feeling. I finally feel like I can be my self." Rigby says before adding, "but now I feel so stupid. This Morning I just found out that he been cheating on me for 2 years." Rigby grumbles.

"What...? You want to talk about it?" Rigby shooked his head. Mordecai slightly rubbed his hands. Kissing him softly.

"Come on, lets he to work." Mordecai smiled as they Smiled eachother. Before walking out.

(At The Park)

"Rigby, welcome back." Benson says as he shooked Rigby's hand. "Thank you so much for letting me have the job back." Rigby says as he smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. Just like before. You will be working with Mordecai." Benson says as Rigby nodded.

"Everyone knows that you are going to work here and everyone is looking forward to see you. Everyone is meeting at wing Kingdom to celebrate you coming back. So meet us in Wing kingdom a 8." Benson says before adding, "You two have snack Bar duty." Mordecai and Rigby nodded as they both walked away.

''Well, it looks like i'm spending the first day working at the snack bar.'' Rigby groaned out as Mordecai laughed. ''I'm so glad that you are back. You are always finding a way to make me Laugh and happy.'' Rigby smiled as Mordecai ruffled his hair.

''i'm glad that i'm back too.'' Rigby replied as him and Mordecai hugged. ''Well, lets get back to work...''Rigby smiled as he nodded.

Like always, Only a amount of custmers came which for ones was fine by Mordecai and Rigby. They spend the day just chatting and messing around.

Mordecai laughed as Rigby laughed a long a bit. ''Why did he do that?'' Mordecai asked as Rigby shrugged laughing a bit.

(Beep)

To Rigby

Please come back :( I miss you so much :'(

From Jeremy

Rigby rolled his eyes softly as he put his phone away.

"Are you okay?" Mordecai asked as Rigby nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Jeremy I just messaging me again..." Mordecai suddenly felt jealous hit his chest but ignored it.

"Anyway, Eileen told me that you were Gay. When do you found out?" Rigby asked trying to cheng the subject

"I found out 1 year ago." Mordecai replied as Rigby nodded smiling.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Mordecai smiled as he blushed softly.

Rigby caught him blushing and blushed a bit.

Does he like me?

"Anway, it's time for wing Kingdom." Mordecai says as he smiled walking away softly as Rigby followed him.

"You are for best." Rigby mumbled as he held Mordecai's hands. Mordecai smiled as he held his hand tightly. Walking to the Mordecai's Car.

(Wing Kingdom)

As soon as Rigby walked through the Doors in Wing kingdom. He was greeted by Muslce man, Fives, Skips, Pops and Benson. They chatted for a while until Muslce man bring something very awkward.

"So Rigby, How come you been ignoring Mordecai?" Muscle man asked.

"I...I...don't want to talk about it." Rigby replied as he frowned softly.

"Why Not? Is everything okay?" Muscle man asked.

"Muslce man, Rigby don't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to." Benson mumbled out as he rubbed his temples from stress.

Rigby laughed a bit. Benson and Muslce man hasn't changed one bit.

"So Rigby, are you planning staying working at the park or are you going to find a new job and place." Skips asked.

"Not really, I'm happy with Mordecai and working here. Is that fine Benson? " Rigby asked as Benson nodded.

"Of course that's fine. You can work here as long as you want." Benson repiled as everyone nodded.

Rigby smiled as Mordecai give him a side hug.

"Anyway, we are all happy that you are Back Rigby. Welcome back to the park." Benson stood up and raised his glass.

"Too Rigby."

"Too Rigby." Everyone nodded in a agreement as they begin to chat.

"So Rigby, you wanna play videogames later." Mordecai says as he grinned. Rigby nodded as he smiled widely.

It's great to be back!.

(Beep)

To Rigby

WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER COME BACK ! OR ELSE

From Jeremy

A:N

Sorry if this sounds Rush. This story won't just be about Love and fluff. Drama will be coming up soon. That's why this is rated T.

Enjoy and Chapter 3 will be coming soon.


End file.
